60 Minutes The Snow Queen
by InfernoLeo9
Summary: Steve Kroft of CBS's 60 Minutes journeyed to the small kingdom of Arendelle with special permission to interview the Snow Queen, Princess Anna, and their companions that all experienced the sudden eternal winter that descended upon the region. Their story, the Reign of the Snow Queen, is a fascinating one. Tune in Sunday night, at 8 PM EST with Kristoff, Anna, Olaf, and Elsa
1. Teaser

** Ala guys, thanks for taking a look. This is a companion piece to my "Fox News Reports: Reign of the Snow Queen", and second in the "Frozen Fast Forward" Trilogy. Now I don't know a heck of a lot of stuff about 60 minutes. I've only watched it a few times, and never all the way through. But I thought, what the heck, why not, let's just give it a shot. And you can just lump all my mistakes into the corner of 'it's-a-weird-special-episode-for-weird-news', and all that. I'm not done yet, I've made it past the first commercial break in the story, and as soon as all this NHD essay stuff for school is done, I can crack down on finishing it. There'll be four chapters, with a single segment posted on one day, and it ends as each commercial break starts. And yeah, the characters are in it. I thought it would be nice for them to watch it. Enjoy this first chapter. Won't be too long before the whole story is done! Lemme know if I made any mistakes.**

* * *

"Kristoff! Hurry up with it!"

Her voice called distantly from down the hall. Kristoff could only sigh in affectionate exasperation shout back: "Do you really expect me to be working at a normal pace when you come shrieking into my room, at 1 in the morning?"

"Don't be so dramatic!"

"That's rich, coming from you." Kristoff turned at an open doorway.

Anna rolled her eyes, purposely at the moment he came in the sitting room. "You got the stuff?"

"I do not understand why you would need blankets, pillows, hot chocolate, and snacks to simply watch television."

"Hey!" she protested. "We're going to be sitting here for an hour. We might as well get comfortable."

The large man grumbled, carefully setting the tray of several snack foods and a dozen cups of steaming hot chocolate on the table before the daybed where Anna was seated. "This is ridiculous. Can't we just... watch this when Elsa's up? When it's actually day?"

"No! She's had a hard day, and then an even harder one tomorrow to deal with those Americans coming from California. They'll be staying here for several days, and she's rushing about, trying to get preparations ready. And everyone's giving her a hard time about it Saying, 'Americans, why must we look to them for a film?' Well, I think the Americans are great!" The strawberry blonde eagerly grabbed for the blanket Kristoff delivered to her. He continued arranging the food and snacks and multiple pillows and blankets he had had to collect.

"Speaking of Americans, I can't even speak English! How do you expect me to understand a word they say on that show?" He sat down with a huff. Anna gave him a light slap on the shoulder before swaddling up in the wool.

"Why do you think I've been trying to teach you?"

Kristoff shot her a dubious look. "Oh, I don't know, perhaps to make me look more educated when those foreign dignitaries arrive, or allow me to converse with others in such a setting, alongside you?"

"You think too much," Anna mumbled, sticking a piece if food into her mouth, eyes glued to the television screen.

"Why does Elsa even have American television? Does she watch their television shows?"

"All she does is watch their news. Because the government has no control over their broadcasting and press," she explained, "she can trust that no issue is being censored. At least, that's how she put it. Honestly, I just think it's her favorite past time, seeing the world from the safety of her room. Oh, and she said she likes learning from their 'American mistakes'. Half the eastern world watches western programming, you know."

"Interesting way of putting it."

"Oh! It's starting! Olaf, stop messing with whatever you're doing over there and get over here!" Anna threw that over her shoulder, behind the daybed. The snowman came tottling out from behind, chuckling softly. He then proceeded to sit right underneath the glowing television, staring up in open-eyed wonder.

Kristoff glanced at the television screen, and watched as a man appeared in a black environment, with an image of a stopwatch inside a box with something written in English on it.

"I have subtitles on, if you need it. Set to Norwegian, though."

"Thanks," said Kristoff dryly.

The man began speaking. Kristoff followed the yellow text on the screen, trying not to listen to the English words.

"I'm Steve Kroft, and in this 60 minutes special, we are going to dive into the events that shocked the world 7 months ago, and changed it forever. The place is Arendelle, a small northern kingdom in Europe, an ancient land still in the holds of full-on monarchy, with a strong Scandinavian heritage. Small, quiet, no one really paid any attention to it when there was the news of the coronation of a young woman to become Queen. But somehow, she managed to get all of our attention by displaying to the world just what she could do.

"Nearly four years ago, Arendelle lost its King and Queen to an awful storm whilst flying to Germany on some unknown and extremely urgent matter. They left behind their daughters, the two princesses; 15 year old Anna, and 18 year old Elsa. Three years later, Princess Elsa was 21, and of age, ready to be coroneted as the official Queen of Arendelle. This was done so successfully, and without incident. But it was what happened at the ball that led to the events that changed life as we knew it. Because we wanted to get the full story, I myself had the pleasure of sitting down with Queen Elsa in her castle, along with getting to converse with a few of castle staff, her sister Princess Anna, a young man named Kristoff Bjorgman, and the charismatic Olaf, who I think you will be quite surprised to meet."

Olaf laughed. "That's me!" He was seated on the floor, on the wood, beneath the television. He was staring up at it in awe. A snowman watching television. His life was so bizarre.

"Yeah, Olaf, that would be you."

"Quiet!" exclaimed Anna, throwing a hand in Kristoff's face.

On the screen, Kroft was walking through the halls to Elsa's study. A voiceover began.

"Queen Elsa, at the ripe age of 21, has ascended to become sovereign of her small kingdom. Seemingly, such a young age would be unwise, but due to the life she was thrown into, she has matured far beyond her years. She's spent 13 years, alone, with minimal contact to people. And as you are about to see, she's got quite the story to tell."


	2. Update

**Guys, I am still working on it, but I am nearing the end. I can guarantee you know, that there will be four story chapters, and then a fifth appendix where I will put all thanks, credits, facts, and my disclaimer in. as of 12:07 AM on February 7th of 2014, I am, in writing the show, at the point where Anna has been locked in by *SPOILER* Hans, and Olaf has come in to help her with her act of true love. I predict by the 15th? I really hope. I think I have some downtime, but I'm taking an AP class, so it's sucking at my life like a vampire. But it is coming! Cheer me on, as I am running out of creative juices to connect subjects. Any suggestions I should add to the interview, let me know now, so I have less stuff I may need to change, so put that in your reviews. Guval!**


End file.
